


Raptor Daddy

by The_Renegade



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Dinosaurs, Domestic Fluff, Dont even try to tell me this is good, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Event Planning, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Isla Nublar, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Love, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Ocean, Ocean Sex, One Night Stands, Pre-Jurassic World, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Raptors, Sarcasm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i know it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renegade/pseuds/The_Renegade
Summary: in which a one night stand turns into a big confessionThis is currently just a drabble but hey if yall like it I’ll make it into a series. just throw some likes and comments this way and I’ll figure out if you guys want a part two





	Raptor Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “after everything…I’d still choose you.”

You sat on the porch of your small bungalow on Isla Nublar, looking out at the ocean waves as the sun danced along them in the most perfect way. Moments like this were ideal for meditation, for thinking, for trying to put two and two in your head. You had always been a planner, even before you joined the Jurassic Park team as an event coordinator turned dino enthusiast. You liked to imagine conversations in your head before you needed to have them, give yourself every out possible, make sure that you would be able to figure out a good response to every possible question.

It just made things easier. Simpler. Less chance of your face exploding into a cocoughany of red as an inevitable blush would draw over your cheeks. And you hated when that happened. Mostly, you hated the situation you had gotten yourself into.

Well, not entirely, but that was difficult to get into. Suddenly, you heard the rumble of a motorcycle, and your heart left into your throat. He was on his way home. Owen Grady.

Owen had been your neighbor since you began your job at Jurassic. He had already been living near the ocean when you requested your bungalow be built out here. You just never expected to be twenty feet from his front door. You never expected to catch glimpses of him singing in the shower or doing pushups on the front porch. Or working, sweaty and sleeves up, on that damn bike of his. It seemed there was always something wrong with it. You often teased him that he treated that bike better than he did most of his coworkers.

It was no surprise you fell for him, and fell hard. He was a smartass, sure, and sarcastic as all hell, but deep down he was a caring, protective human. You had seen it in way he always made sure to walk you home, waited for you to turn on a light and make sure you were safe, you had seen it in the way he would run his hand along the cheek of his raptors, letting him know he was there, they were safe. He may have had a hard exterior, but you were pretty sure that, on the inside, Owen was as soft as cream.

But you still couldn’t imagine how he would react to what you were about to tell him. Not in all the hours you had spent thinking it over, thinking about what he might say, what he might do. Your friend, Owen, protector, lover and…..future father. You gulped. That was what you had yet to tell him. That growing inside of you was this tiny little thing the two of you had made together on one, drunken night a month ago….

_“Owen! Wait for me, you’re going to fast!” you shrieked as he ran across the beach ahead of you, beer still in hand. Somehow, he managed not to spill a single drop of the precious, golden liquid. Your feet dug into the soft, white sand beneath you as you peddled drunkenly behind him._

_Work had been long that day, and the two of you both agreed you needed a much deserved drink. You had been bombarded all day with statistics on how the park numbers were down and it was your job to raise them. Your job to make Claire happy. Your job to get those numbers back to those soaring heights. And they were going to tell you how to do it, too. They had breeded a new carnivore, although they wouldn’t tell you what kind of dinosaur they had made, just that it was your job to market it and get it to the consumers. Owen had to deal with the psycho who wanted to weaponize the raptors, again. As if he hadn’t had to fight that fight too many times to count._

_So one beer turned into two, and two beers turned into shots, and shots turned into more beer and running down the beach with this crazy idea that the two of you would go skinny dipping in the ocean. Your heart was practically beating out of your chest and the second you saw him throw off his shirt and turn to face you, grinning and laughing, it was like something awakened inside of you. A hunger. A thirst. For him, for his touch._

_“Your turn, Y/L/N,” he called out tauntingly, nodding at your pale green tank top you were still wearing. “Skinny dipping ain’t skinny dipping unless we bear are souls.”_

_You grinned and shimmied out of your shorts first, putting on a little dance for him. It was playful and joking, mostly, but you couldn’t quite get past the heat of his gaze racing up your thighs as you revealed your lace, red underwear. Then you carefully slipped out of your tank as well, until you were standing there in nothing but your bra and underwear. “Your turn,” you teased, nodding at his shorts. “Those gotta go.”_

_Things got a little hazy from there, but you can remember distinctly the feel of cool salt water wrapping around your skin, causing goosebumps to race over your flesh. You could remember the feeling of his hands wrapping around your waist, running up the soft bumps of your spine, curving over your ass. The feeling of being warm, even inside that cold, dark water. The feeling of his breath, hot on your neck as he laced kisses up and down your bare skin. The growl in his voice as he managed to his out your name, while your fingers danced gently down his amdomin._

_“What I wouldn’t give to have you tied up to my bed posts right now,” he had hissed in your ear, pulling your body tightly to his._

_“Then take me to bed, Owen, have your way with me,” you urged, your lips hot against his cheek. It was the alcohol, you kept reminding yourself, alcohol had brought forth this connection. But that didn’t mean you were ready for it to stop._

_And so, he did as you said, carrying you out of the water, lips barely leaving yours for more than a second. You two could hardly wait to get into the bedroom before he was on top of you again, and tying your hands to his bed posts, just like he liked it. And you liked it, too, watching the way it turned him on. Watching the way you turned him on._

_In the morning, when you woke, he was gone. There was breakfast waiting for you, but he sure wasn’t. His bike wasn’t in the parking space like usual, his boots weren’t by the door. A part of you, even if it was just a small part, felt let down. How foolish you were to think this was anything more than just a one night stand…._

He was still working on the bike when you walked over to his yard, beer in hand, and you set it down next to him with a hard ‘thunk.’ Owen looked up at you and grinned, “Careful Y/L/N, you’re going to break the glass before I can even drink any. Would be a poor waste of a gift.”

You rolled your eyes, “Sorry, just nerves I guess. Long day, work and all. How was your day, Raptor Daddy?” you teased lightly.

“You know I like it when you call me daddy,” he quipped back, setting down his wrench and wiping the grease off of his hands with a dirty rag, grabbing the beer you had set on the table. “What’s got you all wound up today, Y/N?”

“I just… I need to talk to you about something, Owen,” You said, ringing your fingers together. It was now or never. “Do you remember that one night, last month. With the shots…and the beach?” You looked at him for any signs of understanding, recognition.

“Oh you mean the night when I rocked your world?” He looked at you with that cheeky grin of his, the one you had grown to love so much. “Trust me, Y/N, that’s not a night I’m going to forget for a long, long time.” He gave you a wink, taking a sip of the beer. “What about it? Ready for a round two?”

Looking down at your feet, you could feel the heat starting to flame on your cheeks. “I just…I wanted to talk about it.” you looked up at him, and he saw the worry in your eyes. Quickly, he straightened up, taking a step forward.

“What is it, Y/N? Are you worried someone found out? Is someone giving you shit for it? Cause I’ll kick their ass, you know I will,” he said, his protective side coming out as his voice raised. This was the most either of you had ever said about that night of passion since it happened.

“No, no, nothing like that,” you protested, placing your hands on his firm chest to keep some space between you. You couldn’t think with him so close, smelling that outdoorsey sent of sweat and woods and hard work that always clung to his skin. You could hardly breathe. “It’s just that…that…” you paused biting your lower lip, lowering your voice so the words came out in a whisper. “Owen…I’m pregnant.” you said, quietly, averting your gaze from his. You didn’t want to see the disappointment that was no doubt covering his face. You couldn’t bare it.

His rough hand grabbed the tip of your chin, tilting it up ever so slightly so he was looking you in the eyes. “You’re not joking with me now, are you?” He asked, and you noticed his eyes were shining with tears. You never expected for tears, you didn’t plan for tears. You could feel your own eyes starting to grow damp, pressure to cry forming behind your eyes.

“You think I would joke about this?” You shoved him lightly in the chest. “No, I’m not kidding! We’re….we’re having a kid, Owen. And I don’t expect you to be around, I just…I just wanted you to know.”

“You don’t expect me to be around?!” he exclaimed. “Why the hell wouldn’t I be around? For my own kid?” A part of him was angry, hurt even, that you would think that low about him.

“I mean..I know you and my boss went on a date last week…” you began, trailing off. “I don’t want to get in the way of your life. This…it wasn’t like we planned for this.” You looked down at your feet again, ashamed.

“Y/N,” he said, grabbing your chin again, stepping closer to you. “You think any of those women were anything but a distraction from you? After that night…I left to go get some better breakfast for you, and when I got back, you were gone. And you acted like it never happened,” he continued. “I figured you were wanting to forget about the whole thing. The only thing I could do to get you off my mind was flirt with other women, and that didn’t work for shit. All I could think of was you. Even after everything….I’d still choose you. Over anyone.” He brushed a hand along your cheek, cupping it, and pulling your head to his chest, resting his chin on the top of your head. “And now…now…” he could hardly get the words out. “I’m going to be a dad,” he said in a whisper.

“Not just a raptor daddy, anymore,” you whispered back, looking up at him, happy tears falling down your face.

“Not anymore,” he grinned, before pulling you into a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, your moment of happiness was interrupted by the sound of car wheels on gravel, pulling up to your homes.


End file.
